


No Goodbye

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: The Roleplay Files [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Children, F/M, Heartache, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Roleplay, Sad Ending, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(((Some Spoilers to my Nurse&Soldier series!))) Ilia Aristov is the result of a Hydra breeding experiment and is the son of the Winter Soldier. His mother was killed in front of him and Andy rescued him and his only surviving half-brother from a Hydra compound in Russia. But when things between Andy and Bucky fall apart, it's Ilia who is left heartbroken and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a roleplay I was in awhile back that was absolutely miserable for myself and Andy. And not to mention, poor little Ilia. Not really part of Nurse&Soldier despite having both And and Ilia (yes spoiler alert). It was something I needed to write to help myself get through it and here it is. Mentions one of my friend's OCs, Doc, who I actually love as a character. Just not in this roleplay.

Ilia scurried to the elevator, careful not to even breathe as he did. He could hear that his father was occupied with Doc and wrinkled his nose at the thought of what adults did behind closed doors. If anyone was going to catch him leaving, it would be Ivan. But he had been careful not to wake his brother. He was home free. 

He rode the elevator up to Andy's floor, the place he had called home since she rescued him and Ivan from Hydra. He didn't care what his father wanted or what Doc wanted. He didn't like Doc right now. Didn't like that her arrival had made everything change just when he was starting to feel at ease. And he didn't care if Ivan thought he was stupid. He wanted what he wanted and he was going to have it. He didn't want his name to be Barnes. He didn't want Doc to be his stepmother and he didn't want to be taken from Andy.

His brows knit together as he thought about the day they moved to the new floor. He had cried and screamed and refused to budge. He had hidden behind Andy, begged to stay with her. She had scooped him into her arms and hugged him and then gave him to Papa. She had just let him and Ivan go. Didn't fight. Didn't try stop it. It had hurt. Didn't she love him anymore? 

He shook his head, banishing the doubt. He had overheard Gambit saying that Papa had hurt Andy before he and Ivan came to the tower. He knew Papa had had hurt her since too. Andy had to be afraid of Papa. That had to be why she didn't fight for him and Ivan to stay. 

Her floor was quiet when he stepped through the door. Too quiet. He didn't see any of Gambit's cats anywhere and he knew for a fact that Figaro liked to sleep on the sofa. He moved towards the open bedroom door. Maybe Gambit went back to wherever he came from and Andy was asleep.

"Mama," he called softly. But her bed was empty. He moved to the room he had shared with Ivan, now gutted and bare. "Mama!?"

She wasn't there either. He pulled up a holoscreen and searched the tower for her. But came up with nothing other than her car still in the garage. But she was nowhere in the tower. The computer, Jarvis, told him she had been called away on an important mission by SHIELD with no return date specified.

He leaned back against the wall with a sigh, then slid down it, drawing his knees up to his chest. She was gone. She said that sometimes work called her away but he had heard her turn down the work before, because she was taking care of him and Ivan. But now that Doc had made Papa move them, Andy went back to work. She was gone. She left him and didn't even say goodbye! He brought his hands up to hold his head as he choked on a sob. He didn't get to say goodbye to his real mother either.


End file.
